primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character's Tropes
__NOEDITSECTION__ Main Characters Christopher Chamberlayne * Above Good and Evil: How he sees himself; his status as one of the most powerful creatures in existence has given him delusions of being above the rest of humanity. Because he views himself as the most powerful supernatural being on earth, he has a tendency to brag and boast about it, feeling that he can dictate what happens, whether it be moral or immoral. Christopher also doesn't seem to particularly care about doing the right thing, but will do so at times if he finds that it would benefit him in the end somehow. * Archnemesis Dad: This works both ways for Christopher. His own father Karsten is his greatest enemy. For years Karsten has hunted Christopher down and has made it his mission to kill Christopher. Karsten has always hated Christopher. Flashbacks show that Karsten was very abusive towards Christopher since childhood and often abused him spiritually, emotionally, and physically. His brother would often have to stop Karsten's abusive ways towards Christopher so that Christopher would not be even more psychologically damaged. The major reason why Christopher becomes the way he does and goes from a fun loving, gentle and free spirited soul to someone who becomes so dark, twisted, sociopathic and vengeful is because of Karsten and his abuse and hatred against Christopher. * Ax-Crazy: Christopher is the epitome of psychologically unstable, and he is rather dangerous. Christopher obviously presents a very clear danger to others. He threatens to kill or hurt others if he is either crossed or if he is angry. Christopher is capable of extreme violence and murderous rage, especially if he is crossed. Christopher is also the type to go off at any short second and he can go from calm, cool and collected to downright angry, crazy and murderous. Christopher has shown that he is Hot-Blooded and has a Hair-Trigger Temper and even minor things can set him off. Christopher is also into killing and going on murderous rampages and he always seems to be ready to fight someone in the most violent and gruesome way as he is a Blood Knight. He is capable of getting extremely jealous, homicidally so and he has shown that if he does not get his way, he will resort to violence and lashing out at others. * Berserk Button: Never defy him, screw with one of his plans, and if you try to kill him and fail, you'd better start to run as fast as you can. Most importantly, no one, no one but him is allowed to hurt his loved ones, unless he gives you his consent. And if he does, follow the plan to the letter. Also, do not betray him. Ever. * Slasher Smile: If you've really pissed him off, then he starts grinning full force while he's beating your ass. Vincent Marshall * Deadpan Snarker: Has a keen dry wit when dealing with the supernatural dramatics he finds himself caught up in, usually against his will. * The Shrink: Is actually a qualified psychologist. * Only Sane Man: While a majority of the witches spend their time focusing on themselves and their cold war with the vampires and werewolves, Vincent actively works with the police to head off any supernatural threat that could threaten both humans and witches. He is also aware of the power games the witches play amongst themselves and stays very far away from them. * The Mentor: Is this for Lily during the first season. Ambrose Spellman * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * What the Hell, Hero?: Calls Vincent out big time for trying to cheat the laws of life and death. All he can really say is I Warned You when he doesn't listen. Thomas Chamberlayne * Affably Evil: He's an intelligent, charming man who strongly believes in honor and loyalty but he has a dark, dangerous side and he'd be able to kill whenever it suits his needs. * Berserk Button: Don't harm or kill any one of Thomas' family. He will get revenge. * The Fettered: Thomas is known to be a very moral, honourable person by nature. * Manipulative Bastard: He doesn't even need to use compulsion to get people to do what he wants. Lily Chamberlayne * Daddy's Girl: Christopher is besotted with her even before she's born. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Christopher notes, Lily has "inherited" all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Berserk Button: Never deceive her and break her trust, she will come after you with a vengeance. * Deadpan Snarker: Lily is liberal with her sarcasm and witty remarks in general. __NOEDITSECTION__ Recurring Characters Category:The Primordials Characters